theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Floating Eye of Death! (episode)
"Floating Eye of Death!" is the tenth episode in season 1 of The Aquabats! Super Show! Synopsis When a bedtime story reading goes wrong, The Aquabats accidentially summon The Floating Eye of Death, a monster bent on wiping out all of humanity! The odds get harder as each member of the team gets turned into a zombie. Who will be the one to save the day? Plot After a particularly intense stage show, MB Bat Commander is driving the battletram towards their next destination. Jimmy compliments him on the show and asks if he's not too tired to drive. After dozing and almost causing an accident, MCBC agrees to pull over so they can all rest. They park at a gas station and Jimmy takes it upon himself to read the other four a bedtime story. It is called The Floating Eye of Death. According to the story, a giant floating eyeball once flew across the land in search of human souls to devour. The soul-less humans then became soldiers for the floating eye. A wizard finally banished the eye to another dimmension and it may be summoned back by reciting its name three times backward. Before Jimmy can demonstrate this incantation, Crash interrupts to say how tired he is. Jimmy reluctantly leaves them to spend the night in his recharge station. Eaglebones tries out the incantion once, and Crash shushes him. Ricky teases Crash over his fears and somehow they manage to say the incantation two more times. Scared and unable to sleep, Crash goes into the gas station convenience store in search of snacks. He finds a cartoon inside an old-school arcade game. When the cartoon ends, Crash complains that he stinks at the game. Suddenly a tentacle snakes in throught the door and grabs a trucker who is shopping. The tentacle drags him outside. Crash follows and sees it belongs to the Floating Eye of Death. The eye steals the trucker's soul and turns him green and zombie-like. Crash runs to the battletram and circles it, trying to get the other Aquabats' attention. MCBC steps outside, only to be grabbed by the eye and turned. Crash finds the door left open and once inside, reveals the situation to Eaglebones and Ricky, who agree to help save the female convenience store employee (who we later learn is named Tina). Ricky runs distraction while the other two save Tina just in time. Once safely back inside the convenience store, Crash, Tina, and Eaglebones become distracted by all the trucker caps available for purchase. They sing a song called Feel My Steel, not noticing that they have left Ricky outside. By the time they realize their error it's too late; Ricky has been turned. Inside the battletram, Jimmy awakes from the recharge station and tries to locate the others. Meanwhile, Crash, Tina and Eaglebones come up with the idea to 'fix' the eye by shooting it with a laser. They realize they have to get Jimmy to help. This time Eaglebones uses snack cakes to distract the zombies outside while Crash runs for the battletram. Unfotunately, Eaglebones runs out of snack cakes and Crash (running with his eyes closed) hits the side of the battletram and falls unconscious. The commotion is enough to alert Jimmy to the facts and he fearlessly strides into the store. He and Tina reprise Feel My Steel while building a giant laser. Using the laser, Jimmy is able to stun the zombies and kill the Floating Eye of Death. Three weeks later we see all the Aquabats in their bunks with Jimmy caring for them. He feeds them soup/goop made from the eye that took their souls, in order to get the souls all back into them. Since the show returns after this episode we are led to believe this techinique works. The episode ends with Jimmy offering to read anouther story- this time titled The Flaming Rhino of Darkness! Characters *''The MC Bat Commander'' *''Crash McLarson'' *''Ricky Fitness'' *''EagleBones Falconhawk'' *''Jimmy the Robot'' *''Tina'' *''The Floating Eye of Death'' *''The Fox (Background Character)'' Cartoons It's a cartoon! The Aquabats are still inside Jimmy the Robot trying to restart his CPU. In between punching parasites, MCBC finally succeeds by pulling and replacing a plug near the CPU. Jimmy's antivirus software activates and tiny sled-shaped ships are launched against the parasites. The Aquabats shuttle being a target as well, they frantically try to find a quick exit. Outside the battletram, a space worm is causing trouble. Its antics (and presumably the CPU reboot) wake Jimmy, who jumps into the driver's seat, dodging space/time rifts and the worm that is creating them. MCBC (still miscroscopic) asks Jimmy to guide them out of his head. Jimmy is surprised to hear voices inside his head, but listens and realizes his friends have saved him. He can only guide them so far while dodging wormholes, and they take a wrong turn, ending up in Jimmy's heart. They are unable to hide from the defense sleds, which fire upon them, triggering the countdown to re-expand. Can they escape in time or will they break Jimmy's heart for reals? Tune in next week! Lil Bat cartoon Lil Bat is totally rad (and safe!) with his new skateboard, helmet, knee pads, and elbow pads. He coasts toward a scary looking ramp, determinedly. Is the ramp frightening, or is it just perspective? It doesn't matter to Lil Bat who throws his arms up victoriously after barely touching the ramp! Commercial Sung by a teenager carting around a Stooped Fone. The lyrics say it all. Commercial Transcription/Lyrics: Don't be one of the in-crowd with their smart phones. Show 'em you're different with a Stooped Fone! :It's big, it's ugly :It hardly even works :Don't get a smart phone :you ain't a nerd! :Buy a Stooped Fone :It don't play games :There ain't no apps :It weighs thirty-seven pounds :You gotta wear it like a backpack :Stooped Fone :It's got no buttons :Just a rotary dial :So when you're making your call :It's gonna take you a while :It's not just a phone :It's a lifestyle :Buy a Stooped Fone :By Gloopy :It's not a phone, it's a lifestyle. By Gloopy. Music Feel My Steel! Performed by Crash, Eaglebones, and Tina. Later, a more rock driven version is sung by Jimmy and Tina. Trivia Cultural References *The Lil Bat print pajamas seen in the episode became so popular among fans that they were made into actual pajamas by Toddland and were sold at San Diego Comic-Con 2012 as a con-exclusive item. Due to popular demand, the leftover pajamas were later sold on the Toddland website so that fans unable to attend the convention could still purchase a pair. Aquabats Trivia *A lot of references to "The Aquabats! vs. The Floating Eye of Death!" album were used in the episode *"Hello, Good Night!" plays in the background throughout. It's most prominent when Jimmy plugs himself in to recharge. *"Sunny Places" is the name of the gas station. This is a reference to the song "Lovers Of Loving Love!" which has the line "Funny faces in sunny places" *The Fox Man runs by as Tina is being dragged out of the gas station by the zombies *The wizard from the storybook has headgear and an aqua blue robe that makes him look supiciously like Jimmy. Production Trivia *The Floating Eye of Death's "tenticales" were made from pool noodles Gallery Videos Photos insert screen captures or stills from the episode here. Behind the scenes pictures can also go here '' vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h11m26s116.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h11m40s10.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h12m06s11.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h12m14s73.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h13m35s139.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h14m43s53.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-04h50m37s77.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h15m24s188.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h15m42s118.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h16m46s244.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h16m57s91.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h17m16s46.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h17m25s127.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h17m31s186.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h21m53s225.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h22m18s229.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h23m46s60.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h23m58s230.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h24m06s52.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h24m18s161.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h24m29s17.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h24m44s160.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h24m50s225.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h26m47s108.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h27m19s178.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h27m25s241.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h27m35s84.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h27m49s204.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h28m15s231.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h28m26s77.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h28m33s144.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h28m47s38.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h29m01s172.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h29m13s35.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h32m45s115.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h38m59s10.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h39m19s217.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h39m28s46.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h39m50s10.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h40m02s128.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h40m35s205.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h40m47s57.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h40m58s164.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h41m17s112.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h42m41s185.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h42m50s25.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h43m14s255.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h43m22s75.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h43m34s205.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h46m03s157.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h46m19s14.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h46m37s227.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h47m15s101.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h47m24s195.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h47m37s68.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h48m14s180.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h48m49s18.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h51m25s30.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h53m24s209.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h53m34s58.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h53m54s250.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h54m31s116.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h54m55s107.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h55m41s29.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h56m04s21.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h57m13s203.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h57m31s124.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h57m36s177.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h57m50s58.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h58m04s199.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h58m23s112.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h58m42s64.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h58m58s236.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h59m13s121.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h59m20s198.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h59m47s211.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-22h00m03s104.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-22h00m20s18.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-22h00m26s82.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-22h00m43s254.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-22h01m30s209.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h29m34s249.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h29m41s51.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h29m57s217.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h31m04s122.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h31m32s150.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h31m47s50.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h32m10s17.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h49m20s85.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h49m26s138.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h50m17s138.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h50m23s194.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h50m29s4.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h50m36s70.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h50m40s122.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h50m49s205.png vlcsnap-2012-08-20-21h50m57s30.png '' Category:episode Category:The Aquabats Super Show